This Can't Be Happening
by Ashura Hedgehog
Summary: Dedicated to the victims of the WTC attack. Even heros, no matter how fast or strong or powerful, can fail........


This Can't Be Happening......  
  
A Sonic Muyo Sidestory  
  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All characters shown here are owned by their respective owners.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The morning was like all the others. Sasami cooks breakfast,  
Ryoko wakes Tenchi up by her goofy face, Sonic falls on his face, and  
Tails falls into the lake. The breakfast was really good. As they ate,  
Tails saw Sasami looking at her food sadly, her face a bit   
tear-stained.  
  
"Sasami, you okay...?" Tails asked her. Sasami looked up,   
smiled, and nodded. But, in reality, she was scared. That evening, she  
had one of her dreams of the possible future. In it, she heard   
explosions. LOUD explosions. She looked around as she saw debris   
falling. Before it ended, she saw a piece falling towards her. And she   
could have sworn that she heard Ryoko and Shadow's voice in it.  
  
"Sasami, you sure you're okay?" Tenchi asked. Sasami looked up  
at her "nephew".  
  
"I'm fine, Tenchi! Don't worry!" She said, smiling. After   
breakfast, the gang went to do their "normal" duties. Mihoshi and  
Sasami decided to watch TV. As they flipped through the channels, they  
saw the one thing they thought couldn't be real. A building on fire,  
a large gaping hole in it. It just wasn't any building, it was one of  
the Twin Towers. It was 9:02:57 AM. Then, all of a sudden.....  
  
"OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came  
the shouts of both girls. Everyone raced to the living room to see  
what happened.  
  
"Sasami? Mihoshi? What happened?" Ayeka asked. The two slowly  
pointed at the screen. The others saw what they saw. The Twin Towers  
on fire. Sasami and Mihoshi had watched in horror as a plane slammed  
into the south Twin Tower. Kiyone and Ayeka covered their mouths in  
horror. Shadow, Tenchi and Ryoko looked in shock. Sonic began   
comforting Tails.  
  
"My God.....how.....why....what....?" Washu said, dumbfounded.  
  
"All those people....something's GOT to be done!" Sonic said.  
  
"But WHAT?" Kiyone asked. Sonic turned to Shadow and Ryoko.   
They got the idea and the three raced outside. The others followed   
suit. Ryoko grabbed Ryo-ohki and tossed her in the air, the cabbit  
transforming into its spaceship form. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm not standing here and letting all those people die."  
Sonic said. "At the most, we must try to help those people escape."  
At that, the two hedgehogs went into Super mode, a side effect of the  
battle against Kain, and flew into the air, Ryo-ohki right behind. It  
was 9:10:45 AM.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the heros raced towards Manhattan, questions ran through  
Sonic's mind as it did for the others....  
  
'What happen? Why did it happen? Who could of done such a   
thing? Why did they involve innocents?'   
  
It was 9:30:23 AM as they reached the Californian coast.   
As they raced past the Rocky Mountains, Washu learned from her holo-top  
even worse news: The Pentagon was hit by a plane, as well. She decided   
to not tell the others. The Towers were more important.  
  
It was 9:46:10 AM as they got to New York State. At that point,  
Shadow wanted to find the cowards who did this and kill them. It was  
9:55:34 AM when they got to the city. Then, they saw the horror that  
had befallen the city.  
  
"Oh, my God...this is bad." Mihoshi said.  
  
"No duh!" Shadow said. "We've got to help them!" As Ryo-ohki  
teleported everyone down on a roof, Sonic and Shadow had raced to the  
Twin Towers. "This is bad! Whoever did this has GOT to be a bunch of  
cowardly BASTARDS!"  
  
"I know, Shadow. I know." Sonic said. "Now, we've got to....  
wait." The two stopped as they got to the buildings. Sonic closed his  
eyes. "No....I hear rumbling....it can't be...." Sonic opened his eyes  
and saw what he hoped was just part of a movie: the south Twin Tower  
collapsing. It was 9:58:08 AM. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"OH, GOD!" Ayeka shouted as they saw the tower fall. Ryoko let  
tears fall from her eyes as she went to join the hedgehogs. As she  
got close to them, a person swung by on a grey line. He wore a red and  
blue costume with a red mask. The red had web-like designs. His eyes  
on the mask was white with black outlines.  
  
He was the Amazing Spider-Man.  
  
Now, he's the Pissed-off Spider-Man. The trio saw him swinging  
towards the second building. He wasn't going to let it fall. Not in HIS  
city. Not today. Not now.  
  
"Now what?" Ryoko said.  
  
"Help him." Shadow said. The two knew what he meant. With that,  
they followed Spider-Man, intent on saving the damaged building, intent  
on saving lives.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the damaged Twin Tower, The four raced to the damaged part.  
For the first time, Spider-Man had saw the three with him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked as he began climbing on the wall, the  
three hovering up with him.  
  
"We're just a couple people who can't stand to see people   
hurt!" Sonic said. As they near the damaged part, the heat emenating  
from the area kept them at bay.  
  
"Damn! Now what?" Ryoko said.  
  
"I'll see if I can put out the flames...." Spidey said. As he  
fired his famed webbing at some of the flames and the girders, the  
sticky material melted away. "BLAST! Time for plan B!"  
  
"What's that?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Rescue everyone we can!" Shadow and Spidey said at the same  
time. With that, the four split up, went through some windows and   
began finding and getting people out. Pretty soon, all four gathered  
around the 47 floor. Then it happened.  
  
It was 10:28 AM. They were still in there.  
  
"Oh, my God....no.....SONIIIIIIIIIIIC! SHAAAAAAAAADOOOOOWWW!  
RYOOOOOOOOOOKOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasami shouted as she saw the last building  
topple. Two by two, Tails began heli-tailing the others to the ground  
and they began racing to the rubble, ignoring the smoke, ash and other  
debris.  
  
They began calling out the names of their friends. Tails had  
reconsied the hero that swung by and began calling him as well. No  
responce.....  
  
"They couldn't.....be dead....." Sasami said as she collapsed  
to her knees, sobbing. Tails walked over to her friend and began   
comforting her.  
  
"Oh, man....no...." Tenchi said in complete shock.  
  
"Miss Ryoko.....I'm sorry about all those fights....." Ayeka  
whispered. "Please be okay....." A tear ran down her face. Soon, there  
was a rumbling sound.  
  
"EVERYONE GET BACK!" Kiyone shouted, thinking that an  
explosion was imminent. It wasn't. From the nearby rubble, two hands  
burst through the junk. Both were bloodied. One belonged to Spider-Man,  
the other to Ryoko.  
  
"RYOKO! YOU'RE OKAY!" Tenchi shouted as he saw her pull out  
Sonic's body. Luckly, he was alive. He was just a bit dazed. Spider-Man  
was pulling out Shadow's body. He, too, was a bit dazed.   
  
"Ow...." Sonic said, coming to. He lept off the space pirate's  
arms and landed. He, then, realised the extent of his injuries. His  
right arm was broken. He was sliced and diced by the debris. The same  
went for Shadow, except his left leg was broken. Thank God for his  
rocket shoes.  
  
"This....this can't be happening....." Spider-Man said. His  
costume, as well as Ryoko's clothes, were in tatters. Luckly, his  
mask was still intact. Both people were also sliced up due to the   
debris. "Why did it have to happen here?"  
  
"I'm sorry, web-slinger." Ryoko said, placing a hand on his  
shoulder. "There was nothing we could have done."  
  
"I wish there was....." Spidey said.  
  
"There is one thing we can do...." Ayeka said.  
  
"What's that?" Tails asked.  
  
"Go and try to rescue those inside. It's all we can do." Ayeka  
said. "Now is NOT the time to mourn. We mourn when all hope is lost,  
when we cannot go any further." The group nodded.  
  
"Allow me to help." A voice said. Everyone turned to see Dr.  
Robotnik standing there.  
  
"Eggman? But, why?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I may be a villian, but I would NEVER allow something so  
heartless to happen." Robotnik said. "When do we begin?"  
  
"Eggman......" Sonic said, near speechless. "It begins now."  
With that the heros and villian went towards the wreakage and began   
digging, not caring what stood in their way. Soon after, other  
NY-based heros joined in. But, what they didn't know was that other  
people had witnessed or heard of what happened.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On Angel Island, Knuckles and his two companions, Tikal and  
Chaos, had the misfortune of seeing the second attack. The guardian  
couldn't stand it and turned as the buildings fell. Tikal prayed for  
those who were in there.  
  
At Kami's Lookout, the new Kami, Dende, had witnessed the   
horror from one edge of the Lookout. It hurt him pretty bad, to the   
point where he turned away and began silently crying. Mr. Popo began  
comforting the young Namekian, wishing the DragonBalls were active.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, no....." King Kai said, his face filled with grief.  
  
"What's wrong, King Kai?" Goku asked him.  
  
"This is terrible. Real terrible." he said. "Two towers and  
a building hit with airplanes. So many lives........gone." King Kai  
began watering up.  
  
"Oh, man! That's bad!" Goku replied. "Do you know anything   
else?" The short catfish-like person shook his head. "That's real bad.  
DAMN! I wish there was something I could have done!"  
  
"Same here, Goku, same here." King Kai said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On Planet Jurai, all the trees there and on the spaceships were  
acting very strangely. Had the people known it, they would have known  
that the main tree, Tsunami, was weeping. She was weeping for those  
who died along with the others. She knew that the people on Earth who  
helped today shall and will find out who did this and capture them.  
She would do it personally, if it may come to this. But, for now all  
she can do is watch and wait.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOT The end.......  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
I wrote this little story as a bit of dedication to those   
victimized by what happened at the World Trade Center and the Pentagon.  
For years, I wished that there were heros LIKE Spider-Man around, heros  
who could help out whenever there was trouble. But, alas, there is none  
here.   
  
As I sat and saw the images, I really wished that what I said  
was true. When I saw those images of the collapse, I was stunned. I  
couldn't believe it. Those images ran through my mind. I couldn't sleep  
that night. I wanted to get rid of those images.  
  
Well, wouldn't YOU if you sat and saw them for 3 hours+?  
  
As I sat and tried to think of what to do these past few days,  
I happened to see the stories and poems dedicated to those hurt forever  
by this. This may be a CRAPPY attempt to show respect, but I, in a way,  
have done so. PLEASE no flames for this.  
  
As always, Read and Review and may God and any other deity watch over  
you....  
  
Ashura Hedgehog 


End file.
